Bonus Chapter: The End of an Era!
As the Lord of Light and Darkness' spirits came out , peace was retook for a decade. But not all of them are resting peacefully. The Crusaders grown matured , they finally had their power marks. Matey: It's been years since we had fight with darkness. Philipp: You can tell how much I hate the past few years. Alex: Come on , Phil... You always seem bored.. I really think your the same with somebody.. Dexter: Sorry kids... I don't think she will come back.. Patch: I'm bored.. we don't do a lot of things since the past few years.. Toffee: Talk about lame.. I miss somebody.. *helds Karkat's picture* Damn... It's really not the type of thing I would always get used to.. Meowy: *purrs* I missed everyone.. Cecilla: How is your situation with Ranlie? Meowy: Still purring... Meowliciously better.. Brad: Were getting married in a few months. Cecilla: Yeah.. *raises her hand with a 24 karatring* Toffee and Patch: *eyes glimmering* Sweet mother of Canned Goods! Patch: Btw.. Have ya heard anything from Forest.. Cecillia: He had PTSD.. after 10 years... well since the last time we fought.. he did not talked to any of us... Patch: Poor thing.. He must be still missing his lost tooth.. Cecillia: Probably...The God of light is still not recovering.. If by chance.. May not recover at all.. Patch: *shocked* I-I... Forget it.. Dad will be fine.. They heard a knock at the door , they opened it and found a bunny with a horn at it's head. Bunny: Chip chip! Toffee: Awww... It's sew cute! Bunny: *glared at Toffee* Chip! chap chippy chap chap! *scratching her* Toffee: That hurts! Bunny: *pointing at Patch* Chip chip chappy chut chip chappy chu chu.. Patch: What? Chip? Bunny: *facepalm , it wrote something that says: T em gooz* Toffee: I am... Gooz? Bunny: *nodded no* Chip! Patch: *pokerface* Write something! *hands a paper* Bunny: *rolls eyes* I um gbcOol! Toffee: Im cool? Bunny: *nodded yes* Patch: No your not dude don't lie! Bunny: Chool! Chul! *kicks Patch and had a bone crack* Patch: Awtch! That HURTS ALOT!! *recalls that memory* Bunny: Chool! Cecillia: Your name is Chool? Bunny: *annoyed and just nodded yes* Patch: Nice to meet you Chool.. Chool: *thumbs-up and hugs him* Toffee: Aww.. He likes you! Chool: (kind of) Chip! Cecillia: Chip! Matey: That's nice.. We have a new strong pet.. Meowy: He is pretty quick and smart.. Stronger than our team leaders..(Dexter and Patch) Dexter: Yeah.. even I can't injure Patch , but this bunny can.. Hmm.. I seem to remember some human like him.. Chool: *nodded repeatedly* Chip Chip Chip! Dexter: (things he remembered was distracted by Chool) What? Chool: (These guys are more of a moron than before!) Chip chip chip... Patch: Let's just take care of him.. beside he looks very adorable.. Chool: (Yeah.. And that's how I love meh son..) Chip.. (hops to Patch's head) Chip! Bubbles: That bunny is sew kawaii.. Chool: Chip! chip.. *draws somthing* Chool hands the blue print of a animal translator. Dot: Whoa! you are a genius bunny , Chool! Chool: Chip! TBC Pictures whatgx.JPG|Chool is a multi colored creepy rabbit.. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Bonus Chapters Category:Must See Category:Exclusive Read A sode